New Beginning
by darkness of angelica
Summary: when a new student joins the academy, terrable secrets are reviled. first Gx vampire fiction [yaoi,JudaixJun, major Shou and Asuka bashing,AU]rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1 The New Student

Finally, here I am with my first fiction ever whoohoo! XD OK before I start, I'd like to thanks Marjon for the help she gave me with this fiction, she gave me a few ideas and she also corrected some of my spelling/grammar errors, I corrected the rest XD. (oh and I also change the plot a bit too, so you will notice a few differences) thanks again for your help Marjon, I hope you like it cuz this first chapter is for you

**Summary:** When a new student joins the academy, terrible secrets are reviled…

**A few notes before start reading:**

1- This is a Judai x Jun fiction, don't like it, don't read it

2- To make things a bit more interesting I decided to add a bit of Shou and Asuka bashing, both like Judai and hate Jun

3- Even though I kind of like the English, their names suck -- so NO English names in this fiction

4- I was going to set this in the 1º season, but sense its a vampire fiction, I decided to set it in the 2º season, thanks to Saiou, so yeah him, Edo, Napolean and Kenzan will be part of this fiction

5- sense this is set in the 2º season Chumly(sp?)/Hanyato will not be present WHOOHOO XD, and neither will Kaiser ;.; cries, but it will be mentions of him later on so don't worry ;)

6- Jun is a transferred student in this fiction, and he will start off as a Osiris Red :D still, NO Osiris Red uniform for him XD MHUAHAHAHA! Oo;;

7- The last and more important note, like I said in my profile, I'm Portuguese and even though I'm good at English I fear it still might sound weird at some points, like spelling and/or grammar -.-;; but ill try to correct my erros in later chapters

Oh yeah I almost forgot, for ppl who only follow the dub here are their names:

Yuki Judai – Jaden YukiManjyome Jun – Chazz Princeton (Eviiiil gives Mr. Evil the hug of DOOM XDD)  
Marufuji Shou – Syrus Truesdale Oo;;  
Chronos de Mediz(sp?) – Dr. Crowler  
Asuka Tenjoin – Alixis Rhodes  
Marufuji Ryo(Kaiser) – Zane Truesdale  
Sameshima – Sheppard  
Fubuki Tenjoin – he's English name is still unknown -- but he's Asuka's/Alexis's missing brother  
Daichi Misawa – Bastion Misawa

I hope I haven't forgot anyone O.o, and I wont even mention Saiou, Edo, Napolean and Kenzan sense they will only appear in the second season -.-

Ok enough notes, now on with the fiction XD

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The New Student:**

"Well class, before we start today's class, I have something important to tell you, na no ne." Professor Chronos said, as he entered is class.

"Great! He probably found another stupid and useless way to expel me again…" Said a very bored Judai, as he watched his teacher entering the room. (**A/N:** yes yes, Chronos is still trying to expel Judai XD, but that will change) Chronos-sensei as always tried to expel Judai out of the academy ever sense he lost to him in a duel, and in Judai's first duel in the academy. Chronos-sensei as hated him ever sense, expetialy cuz Judai is just a Osiris Red, a drop-out boy like all the others Osiris Red students. "When will he learn that he will only get beat up by me again?" he

"I don't think that will be the problem this time, Aniki" Shou said, as he turned to face his _big brother _with whom he was secretly in love with. (**A/N:** Even though I despise the JudaixShou pairing (to lame in my point of view -.-) I'm gonna give it a try -.-) "Look! He's got a new kid with him."

"Huh, new kid?" Judai asked, a bit curious and somewhat reviled because he won't have to deal with Chronos trying to expel him this time. Then he looked at the kid next to Chronos. Judai suddenly noticed two different things in him; the first thing is the color of his eyes, like some of his class mates (including a couple of teachers). This kid also has red eyes, something that Judai always thought was quite weird. The other thing he noticed was that the new kid wasn't wearing a school uniform. Instead he was wearing a black uniform with a long black leather jacket. (**A/N:** Don't you just love his North School outfit? takes a moment to drool Oo;; uhmm yeah XD) _"Hm, I wonder in what dorm that kid is." _Judai thought as he kept studying the new kid, finding himself more curious about this guy then he had before. Shou noticed this and suddenly he felt he got jealous of this new kid. He was about to call Judai, when he was interrupted by Chronos introductions.

"As you can see class, we have a new student, na no ne" he said, looking at the guy next to him before facing the class again. "His name is Manjyome Jun and he's the younger brother in the Manjyome Group, meaning he's stinky rich," He coughed, and tried to hide it, but failed miserably, "and he's also…. A Osiris Red" _"Much to my disappointment, na no ne"_ he thought. (**A/N:** Remember this mention about Jun's brothers , cuz they will have a important roll in this story later)

"Nice. Cute, rich and also a vampire like us," said Fubuki, a third year Obelisk student. (**A/N:** He IS a third year Obelisk right? Oo;) "He sure would be a catch for a boyfriend, don't you think so Asuka?" he asked to his little sister who was sitting next to him.

"Nii-san please, you know I hate it when you try to find a boyfriend for me." said a very annoyed Asuka, a second year Obelisk student "Besides, I'm not interesting in having a boyfriend right now."

"Oh, really? Because I thought you liked that Judai kid." Fubuki said.

"How did you know?" asked a shocked Asuka. "Nii-san, have you been reading my mind?" she asked her brother.

"Sister, please, you know I hate reading peoples minds." her brother told her. "Who knows what kind of dirty things are they thinking." said a very offended Fubuki, leaving a somewhat relived Asuka. But then he said, "I just read your diary instead! Hehehe." he laughed stupidly and prepared himself for what would to come.

"YOU'VE WHAT!" she yelled angrily at her brother, loud enough for the whole class here it. She then noticed everyone was looking quite confused at her and she blushed.

"_Senhora_ Asuka, do you have something to tell to the class?" Chronos asked, who looked at the student a few meter away from him.

"Erhm, no Temporary Principal Chronos-sensei, I don't have anything to say." she answered, a bit embarrassed. Then she turned to her brother and whispered, "You are so dead!" Fubuki just sniggered at the comment of his sister.

"I doubt that sis. Don't forget, we are already dead." He said, but Asuka just ignored him.

"Good. And STOP calling me "Temporary Principal", na no ne!" Chronos said angry by the fact that everyone keeps calling "Temporary Principal" (**A/N:** How the hell did he become a Principal anyway? O.o; and what happened to Principle Sameshima, I miss him ;.;). After yelling at the students Chronos then turns to Manjyome. "Now, _Senhore _Manjyome, if you please care to sit next to the drop-out bo-…I mean next to _Senhore_ Yuki Judai, I'd like to continued my class, na no ne" he said, as he pointed to Judai letting, Manjyome knowing who he is.

"Sure thing Chronos-sensei." Manjyome said as he walked to find his new sit next to Judai.

"Hi there Manjyome." Judai greatened his new friend "I guess you are a Osiris red just like us! Oh, I'm Yuki Judai by the way. And this little guy here is Shou." he said as he introduced his little friend.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Shou said as they shacked hands. "What was your name again?" he asked, looking at the new student.

"It's Manjyome Jun. Manjyome Thunder." Manjyome answered. (**A/N:** Ah yes, Jun still has "Thunder" gene I love so much XD)

"Nice, welcome to the Osiris red dorm Manjyome!" Judai suddenly pets on Manjyome's back as in a form of welcoming. "From now on we're roommates!" he said this happily, leaving again a very jealous Shou to worried about.

* * *

Ok that's the first chapter, I hope it wasn't that bad -.-;; 

Japanese words:

Na no ne – not exactly a word, this is what Chronos says every time he finished a phrase Oo;; I think its funny though XD  
Nii-san – means brother  
Aniki – what Shou calls Judai, it also means brother, but its more like "heart brother"


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

WHOOT, I GOT REVIWES -hugs everyone that reviewed- anyways here's chapter two, hope you like it and sorry if I took to long to update, been busy with stuff. I'll try update the next soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I wish I did ;;

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Introductions**

It was almost sun – set, the classes were over for the day and it was time to return to the dorms for the night.

Judai, Shou and Manjyome reach the Osiris dorm and just in time to show Manjyome his room right before dinner. Temporary Principle Chronos decided that the three of them would share the room for a while, just until they finished building a new and better room for the rich kid anyway.

Though Shou didn't liked this idea. Tyranno Kenzan, a Ra Yellow student that acted like he was Judai's fan # 1, was already "crushing" on their room, and Shou clearly didn't want another "fan boy" to try to steal his precious Aniki from him, and expetialy if he already had Judai's attention.

"And this is going to be your room" said Judai as he opened the door to let his friends get inside.

"It looks a bit small" Manjyome complained as he study his new room, this room was only 1/3 the size of his own room in his family mansion (maybe even smaller).

"Hey, don't worry. Shou is a small guy" Judai teased as he looked at he's small friend. (**A/N:** lol I know this is from the dub, but I just couldn't resist :p)

"Aniki!" Shou said with annoys as he glared at his friend. Judai just keep teasing him and Shou tried to defended himself by telling that he wasn't _that_ small. Both were to distract on their little fight to noticed a small glow of little that appeared around Manjyome, and a mysterious voice appeared, that apparently only Manjyome could hear. (**A/N:** I'll give you a chocolate cookie if you find out to whom that voice belongs to XD)

"Demo aniki" said the mysterious voice "I don't want to share the room strangers! What if they try to steal me away from you?"

"I doubt that anyone would wanted to steal a sakou like YOU!" said a very annoyed Manjyome "And if they do steal you for some odd reason, they will be my best friends for ever." he continued as he smirked evil at the owner of the voice. "Now go back to were you came from, I don't want to be embarrassed by you on my first day here."

"Aniki, your so mean" the mysterious voice cried as the glow of light and the voice disappeared, only to be replaced by Shou's innocent question.

"Manjyome – kun? Why were talking to yourself a moment ago?"

"Umm… I was… just thinking out laud. That's all!" Manjyome answered the question a bit annoyed and nervous, which leaved Shou even more confused.

"Well anyway, we should go to the cafeteria guys. They should start serving dinner anytime now and I don't wanna loose mine." Judai suggested, as he was already ready to leave the room.

"Aniki, wait up! We don't want to loose our dinner either!" Shou cried as he and Manjyome run after Judai towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile some where on Earth.

A man was alone in a white room. He had long blue hair and it was wearing a uniform that looked a bit like the Obelisk Blue uniforms. He was sitting on a chair (duh) and he had a small round table in front of him. On that table he was shuffling his deck of card, though his cards were different from the usual cards the students had at Duel Academy, and these weren't even Duel Monsters cards, no these were Tarot cards. The man used them to see the Future or "Destiny" like the man liked to call it. As he continued shuffling his cards, one of them escaped from his hands and fall into the ground.

"Damn it, not again!" the man cursed as he looked at the card laying on the floor "I REALY need to get a bigger table." The man complained.

"Saiou." Suddenly a voice called him from behind him. Saiou turned around to see he's protégé Edo Phoenix as finally arrived. (**A/N:** btw, what is Edo to Saiou anyway? He clearly isn't his "protégé" anymore)

"Ah Edo. I'm so glad you're finally back." Saiou greet him "Now, be a dear, and pick up that card for me, please" he said as he pointed to card still laying on the floor.

"If I knew that you called me to do that, I would have make you wait a couple of hours!" Edo singed but pick up the card and give it to Saiou anyway. "So why did you called me anyway?"

"I want you to go to Duel Academy" Saiou said "Manjyome – san is already there, though I have a feeling that he'll fail to do his job. He always was Hikari no Kesha's droop-out and he seems to like humans too. And I need you to go there to keep an eye on him." (**A/N:** even though Manjyome also working for Saiou like he is in the anime (sort of) he's STILL Manjyome Thunder, his White Thunder personality gets on my nerves and confuses me a lot too, you'll never know he's going to do next -.-)

"I told you that sending HIM there was a bad idea. But I'll go anyways. It might have some fun tormenting a few humans while I'm there too." Edo said he prepared to leave the room.

"Just make sure you'll be careful. Don't want to blow your cover, or do you?" Saiou asked as Edo left the room and he just waved his hand like he was telling him not to worried about a thing.

* * *

Ok that's chapter two, hope you liked it.

**bluerosety –** good to know someone else likes this pairing too. They're my favorite pairing too and I just can't get enough of them. Its 100,000shipping all the way! XD

**Marjon –** -laughs- yeah I'll admit that I exaggerated with the AN's, but as you can see this chapter only has four so there :P What? You also "gave" me a chapter from one of your fictions for my b-day, so now we're even XD takes mental not to read the new chapters soon

Oh yeah, almost forgot the Japanese words:

Demo - but  
Sakou - weak or weakling (though I think sakou is spelled wrong -.-)  
Hikari no Kesha - Association of Light (also known as White Organization)


End file.
